ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tragould
Today my last messages were blank, so now I must write something good just to hope it's back! Tragould 21:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Tragould I just created Night at the Museum: Battle of the Liberace Museum Larry1996 22:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, i managed to fix the mess Mr.Fennoy75 made on Marvel Chronicles Larry1996 02:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) can you make more edits on Night at the Museum 3? Larry1996 00:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That basterd just rewrote the cast of Marvel Chronicles Again, I thought you told him to stop? Tragould 17:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Sorry, man, do you forgive me? Larry1996 17:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) that's alright, I had a chat with him, and hope he could reconsider! Tragould 17:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Good idea Larry1996 17:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Let me guess, you were doing the same thing I was doing on Wikipedia on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien page, correct? Larry1996 20:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Travis, remember when Dwayne Mcduffie stated that returning Ragnarok was a great idea? Plus, Edwin Grandsmith from episode 23 of the original Ben 10 was announced that he might possibly returned, and that McDuffie confirmed that how Enoch had broken free from the Dream World could be learned by Ben and friends, I need you back to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, I made some changes on episodes 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 and 50's 1 & 2, then i'll ask you a favor Larry1996 20:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) okay, since you're on a break on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, i'll might ask you a favor, we're going to have Starfire's voice role of Jodi Benson in the future of a Future Dick Grayson Batman episode, where Dick had been quitting the Teen Titans since 2004, that might be the year where the Teen Titans was formed, because Dick had heart-broken Barbara for Starfire, which had caused him to place Wonder Girl as leader and quit, and work alone in Bludhaven, only spending time with Kid Flash against Flash enemies, and an older Dick Grayson visiting Barbara about Jason Todd becoming the Red Hood after using a gun breaking Batman's rule of no using guns against enemies, which Jason started being addicted to, after shooting himself in 2007 after Batman and Batgirl were on a mission to save Jason like Joker controlled Tim Drake in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, when Jason fought Joker's control he crashed into the controls while electrifying Jason to death, but Batman delivered the final blow to Joker by punching him in the face Larry1996 01:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! Tragould 15:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Batman The Brave and the Bold is all yours to edit Larry1996 18:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hey, man, i had to fix Marvel Chronicles from the way you started, Mr.Fennoy75 was at it again, but i managed to fix it Larry1996 20:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC)